


I Can't Love You Any Less

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Neglect, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After back talking Bill one too many times, the blonde sets up a scene that might make Dipper regret his decision to smart mouth the king, and show him exactly where his place is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Love You Any Less

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a roleplay i'm currently doing !!
> 
> school has been stressing me out, so this is the first thing i have been able to upload in ages
> 
> enjoy this filthy garbage while i ride my way straight to hell

Dipper was…frightened, to say the least. The room was very, very cold. His senses were dull, blindfold over his eyes, gag tight in his mouth, arms bound and locked in place behind him. That was that, except for the sex toy whirring inside of him, which made the brunette consistently release moans. His fiancé was in charge of the controls, of course, but he had set this up earlier that morning and had left to do some business. Dipper could not cum, he just couldn’t be pushed over the edge in order for it to happen. 

Everything ached, and saliva dribbled down his chin but he couldn’t stop it. He craved desperately for release, and as soon as he let out a muffled cry into the gag, he felt a hand grab him by the chin and lift his head up. “How’s my princess, hm? You look like you’ve made a mess of yourself…” Bill Cipher, ruler of the Gravity Falls Kingdom as well as Dipper’s fiancé, was a bunch of trouble when it came to sex. “I’d help you out, but I really want to play with my favorite toy first, especially by adding this.” Dipper felt something hard and rubber slide down his cock, all the way to the hilt. It was tight, and it almost seemed like it was preventing…him…from cumming. 

The bed rustled for a moment, before he felt Bill behind him, where he was positioned on all fours in a strictly submissive act. The brunette let out a sharp squeal as the dildo was pushed further inside of him before it was completely removed, leaving him throbbing with need and praying for the king’s fingers or at least his cock. He heard the blond let out a low whistle, and soft chuckling. “You’re gaping for me, baby. You’re hole is so used to me using it that it knows exactly what to do. You’re the prettiest slut I know, okay?” 

Dipper’s blindfold was wet by now, him crying with pleasure as the other told him dirty nothings and shoved three fingers knuckle-deep inside of him and then curled. The prodding digits massaged his walls, making his moan and curse against the gag. Dipper then felt the two fingers remove themselves, and Bill was in front of him. “Baby girl, as much as I’d like to say I enjoy the gag on you…I hate it. I know something that’ll make a much better replacement.” The gag was ripped off and then there was a dick pushing past his lips, and forcing its way into his throat. 

Bill had a rough fistful of his hair, and he yanked Dipper back and forth to set the pace on how he fucked the other’s mouth. The blond hummed in pleasure as the brunette below him worked on his cock, making him let out soft groans and grunts. He had never really been too loud throughout his sexual endeavors. He had always been more silent. However, as soon as he came close to releasing in the brunette’s mouth, he pulled back, roughly sighing. “Mm…I’m trying to decide how I should fuck you, or if I even should since you’ve been a naughty boy today. You know I don’t tolerate backtalk, yet you go right ahead and do it anyway.”

Even though Dipper’s throat was raw and dry, a small whimper pushed past his plump and swollen lips. “Please…” He whispered out, heart thumping, and tears streaking down his face like a river on full flow. He wanted to release so badly, but he did what Bill told him to, even if it was making every ounce of him shake and crave the other’s touch. “I want you,” he whined out, shuddering as he felt a finger trace his spine lightly. 

“Hm, you’re asking awfully nicely. I don’t know if I can ignore a sweet request like that, especially since it’s coming from your pretty mouth. You have to be quiet though, okay? Can’t have servants slipping any more noise complaint notes under my door.” Bill pushed inside in one swift, hard thrust; Dipper responded with a loud cry, but quickly bit the sheets to stop anymore sound from escaping. “Good boy~” The king purred out, grabbing a fistful of Dipper’s head and yanking it back a bit so that his back arched into an even more submissive pose. 

The brunette was rocked back and forth, moans lightly spilling past his lips, even with him attempting to muffle them. Bill let out soft groans every now and then, especially when he felt the younger begin to tighten up around him. “You close, baby? I know I am.” Of course Dipper was close; he had been close forever now and that cock ring was just holding him back. The blonde’s pace began to quicken, and he finally felt the other push one final time inside of him before he came, load spilling inside of Dipper. “Been so good; you deserve a reward,” and with that, he slipped the cock ring off of Dipper and watched as the brunette fell apart. 

Dipper could’ve sworn he saw stars, with white, blinding pleasure striking him and making him collapse once he had ridden it out. He panted, wincing a bit as he felt the other remove himself with a gross noise. Arms grabbed him, removing the blindfold from his eyes and the binds from his hands and lips met his in a soft kiss. “Are you okay?” Bill asked softly after pulling back, his voice careful. “I didn’t go too overboard, did I? I don’t want to hurt you,” the blonde said, concern evident in his voice as he looked down at the male. 

“I’m fine, it was all good,” Dipper responded in a quiet tone, his throat still hurting pretty badly from it being violated. The other obviously cared, no matter how rough or tender he was during sex. It was a blessing to have a partner like this, someone who could be so rough and violent in bed and sweet and tender in the next five minutes. Truly, the brunette had someone looking after him in order to find someone this special. 

“Good, I just want you to know that you’re beautiful.” A kiss. “Smart.” A kiss. “Talented.” A kiss. “And over all, I love you with every inch of my being,” the king stated, beaming happily at Dipper as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. “I can tell you’re tired though, I did go really rough on you this time. Just sleep for now, mmkay? Don’t worry about anything and just relax, because I’m right here with you.” Dipper could hear the other whispering sweet things to him as he fell asleep, and he had to wonder again just how he got so lucky.


End file.
